degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-24435238-20140801020359/@comment-3284502-20140801023106
HOLY FUCK. OH MY GOD, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH. I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I WAS TO SEE YOU. Sweetie, you're not a burden on ANYBODY. We love you and we want you to be okay. I assure you that if I knew you in real life, I'd love you just as much as I do now. You're an incredible person and I hope you realize that. I'm sorry your family makes you feel that way. It's awful of them and I hope that you realize that. You ARE worthy of respect and affection. YOU ARE WORTH IT. I don't care if they say otherwise. You're funny, sweet, articulate, intelligent, passionate, strong, lovable, supportive, open, friendly, and an all around amazing person and anyone who says otherwise is a god damned liar. I will always support you, Ari. Even if you don't believe you deserve it, you've always got me. Okay? Please don't feel like you were a burden on anybody, Ari. You didn't make us upset. We got upset because we love you and want the best for you. It's just what happens when someone means a lot to you. And you mean so so so SO much to me. I honestly was hoping you'd come back so I could tell you how much I love you and missed you. The wiki honestly felt hollow without you. You make the wiki a brighter place and I'm so glad you're back. Believe it or not, I know where you've been. I've been there too. When I felt useless and worthless and just stopped giving a fuck about being nice. Sometimes I still feel that way. But I promise you it gets better. It gets *brighter*. So please just hold on, because I swear to God there IS a light at the end of this tunnel. I love you, Ari. If you don't want to talk I'll respect that. But I hope we can talk about other things because you're honestly one of my best friends and not being able to speak to you just about killed me and drove me crazy. Not because you did anything wrong, get that out of your head right now. It's just how I am with my friends. Because you are special. I know you don't feel special right now, but baby you are SO special to me. I love you so much and I'm so glad you're back. I'm proud of you. I love you. I'm glad you're back. I missed you. Remember what I told you a few weeks ago: Hey, you. Yeah, you, there. I just want you to know, I think you're perfect. If you ever feel otherwise, please talk to me. I don't care what it is or what time it is. Even if you don't want to talk about what's wrong, we can talk about other things. Because what you have to say is important. Your feelings are valid. You deserve respect. I love you. You're a beautiful person. ♥ ♥ ♥ I love you Ari. Welcome back to the wiki. <333333333333